evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Roblox: The Movie
Roblox: The Movie (also referred to The Roblox Movie, or Roblox Movie) is a 2019 American 3D computer animated science fiction action-adventure comedy-drama film based on the online video game Roblox ''created by David Bazucki and Erik Cassell. It is directed by Joel Coward and written by Derek Connolly. The film features the voices of Oscar Issac, Chris Evans, Jessica Chaistian, Mark Wahlberg, Ben Affleck, Mark Ruffalo, Ed Helms, Bill Hader, Ben Schwartz, Steve Carell, and YouTuber Daniel Middleton. In the film, a robloxian named Jake embarks on a quest to save his home of Robloxia from an evil hacker named 1x1x1x1 while gaining new friends in the process. The film was produced by Dreamworks Animation and Roblox Development. It premiered in New York City on November 10, 2019, and was released on November 22, 2019 in the United States and Canada by Universal Pictures. It has received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation and songs, although generally noting its inferiority to the original. It became a box office success, grossing $899 million against a $75 million budget. It won the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. A sequel is set to be released on November 18, 2022. Plot Planet Builder is a peaceful planet full of ROBLOXians. ROBLOXians love making and playing games across their realms. Builderman (Ben Affleck) was the god of the ROBLOX Universe and he always make sure if the universe is doing fine. One ROBLOXian named Jake (Oscar Isaac), a teenage ROBLOXian was always alone, and other ROBLOXians like to make fun of him. Jake wished that people will just respect him one day. Then there was another planet, called Planet Hacker, and was home to all of the villains in the ROBLOX Universe, 1x1x1x1 (Mark Wahlberg) was the leader and god of that planet, and he plans to release all hackers and villains to attack Planet Builder one day. Jake then figures out and then he tells every ROBLOXian in Planet Builder, but nobody trusts him. But when Melvin (Chris Evans), Jesse (Jessica Chastain), Omar (Frank Welker), Chad (Mark Ruffalo), Donny (Steve Carell), and Daniel (Daniel Middleton) hear him, they came up to him and started trusting him. They know it won't be easy, so they go up on top of the ROBLOX Universe to talk to Builderman to learn more about hackers, villains, and 1x1x1x1. He then agreed to help them take the villains out and take out 1x1x1x1 from trying to destroy the planet. Then 1x1x1x1 is seen again flying, and then tries to take the others, but instead he took Donny. So then, they jumped into one of Builderman's portals to find Donny, they went to Ultimate Driving, Jailbreak, etc. Then, when they get back to a portal, they accidently get send to 1x1x1x1's liar in Planet Hacker. 1x1x1x1 then traps the gang, and Donny is seen again doing a evil grin at Jake and the gang, telling them that he will betray them. 1x1x1x1 also wants to mind control Jake and the gang. When 1x1x1x1 mind controls someone, their accounts (soul) get taken and their outfit transfers into a energy that 1x1x1x1 needs and in return, the energy his body doesn't needs comes back but it comes back as a Noob outfit (despite that he has a lot of minions). Jake and the gang then try to escape the cage, but then Donny appears and captures Chad, Laith, and Omar. While Jake and the others who are still remaining escaped and traveled back to ROBLOXIA. 1x1x1x1 and Donny are then seen again with a giant robot that is made for destruction. The attack starts start in Planet Builder when the robot starts destroying buildings, then many Noobs back up for them. Sean then brings Chad, Laith, Omar, and Daniel back to normal. But after they defeat the some of the Noobs and Donny, 1x1x1x1 comes to fight them. So they work together. But then after 1x1x1x1 got defeated, a massive earthquake occurred and then 1x1x1x1 got turned to "Powerful Mode" which is used when he gets 1,000,000 energy. Then, Jake and his friends start shooting him with guns, making 1x1x1x1 lose health. But then, he gets more powerful while at low health, so then, he shoots a massive fire ball at Jake and his friends, but then Builderman shot it back to 1x1x1x1, then 1x1x1x1 gets defeated. Then the giant robot explodes. After 1x1x1x1 and Donny get defeated, all the people that were mind controlled came back to normal, then Builderman can be seen trying to ban 1x1x1x1 and Donny but he didn't have enough power and started to die. Then all of the sudden, Shedletsky (Kevin Hart) appeared and then helped Builderman ban 1x1x1x1 and Donny. He also notices that Builderman was dead, so then he took his account (soul) and put it in a empty player's outfit and Builderman was back but in a different name. He was now called David and he was still a god of the ROBLOX Universe. Now 1x1x1x1 and Donny are now banned for good. Jake now has made friends with the people who helped him (expect Donny), he then became a legendary adventurer and a hero of the entire Roblox Multiverse. In the mid-credits scene, 1x1x1x1 and Donny are in "Ban Prison" (a prison where all the people get banned whenever its from one day to termination), then the prisoners noticed that 1x1x1x1 and Donny was here, they then knew about the battle their were doing before they got banned, then all the prisoners started to get closer, and were blocking 1x1x1x1 and Donny's way in a circle, they wanted to attack 1x1x1x1 and Donny due to their plan for the battle they were doing, then a prisoner crashed a wall hard, making 1x1x1x1 and Donny being lost in space and then they start to run out of air, then they start to become frozen, then they started to float away from the universe, and they were never seen again. Cast * Oscar Isaac as Jake - a lonely ROBLOXian who lived In ROBLOXIA his whole life and also faced hate and abuse from other ROBLOXians. He also knew that 1x1x1x1 and other villains were gonna destroy Planet Builder. He is also the main protagonist of the film. * Chris Evans as Melvin - a playful ROBLOXian who was always ready to have fun, and is also very smart with portals, technology, and science! He is also one of the main deuteragonists of the film. He is Jesse's brother. * Jessica Chastain as Jesse - a girl ROBLOXian who has determined and ready for long journeys. She is also one of the main deteuragonists of the film. She is Melvin's sister. * Mark Wahlberg as 1x1x1x1 - the main antagonist in the film. He was also a former god of the ROBLOX Universe. * Ben Affleck as Builderman (David Baszucki at the end of the film) - a god of the ROBLOX Universe and making sure everything is safe. He later died while trying to ban 1x1x1x1 and Donny and his soul was put in a new outfit and he is now called David Baszucki. He is one of the tritagonists. * Mark Ruffalo as Chad - a ROBLOXian who is brothers with Omar. He likes to be outside, take fresh air, and loves doing adventures. He is one of the main tritagonists. * Ed Helms as Omar - a ROBLOXian born with autism and was eager to have big adventures. He is brothers with Chad. He is one of the tritagonists. * Bill Hader as Sean - a ROBLOXian who is the big cousin of Chad and Omar and big brother of Laith. He was always ready to fight criminals. He is also one of the main tritagonists. * Ben Schwartz as Laith - a ROBLOXian who thinks that he is better than most people, but ends up failing. So he then joined the team to stop 1x1x1x1 to prove people that he can actually have skills. He is one of the tritagonist. * Steve Carell as Donny - a ROBLOXian who likes to cheer up Jake if he feels negative about the 1x1x1x1 battle on the journey to go back to ROBLOXIA. He then later betrays Jake and the others and starts teaming up with 1x1x1x1. But then he got banned with 1x1x1x1 after they both fail the battle. He is also a major protagonist turned secondary antagonist of the film. * Daniel Middleton as Daniel - a ROBLOXian who makes daily videos on games and now is helping the team to stop 1x1x1x1 from destroying this "amazing universe" according to TheDiamondMinecart, he is a minor character. * Max Martini as The Narrator - the person who is going through the whole story. * Kevin Hart as Shedletsky - a minor character of the film. Also a god of the ROBLOX universe and is responsible for helping Builderman live in a different body and name. * Jason Sudeikis as ROBLOX - the main god when the universe was called DynaBlocks, but then later died when 1x1x1x1 betrayed Builderman and the other gods. So then Builderman renamed the universe to ROBLOX in memory of his death. Many people believe Builderman was always the main god, but the truth will be only shared to the protagonists. * Liev Schreiber as The Sheriff of Jailbreak Realm - he is the leader of the Police of the Jailbreak realm. * Emily Blunt as Lily - one of the gods of the ROBLOX universe. * Colin Firth as SCS - one of the gods of the ROBLOX universe. * Malin Åkerman as Jake's Mom - the Mother of Jake. * Kurt Russell as Jake's Dad - the Father of Jake. * Amy Poehler as Mrs. Block - Jake's teacher in ROBLOXIA High School. * Mark Hamill as The Bus Driver - the Bus Driver of ROBLOXIA High School. * Dan Akaroyd as Mr. Lynn - the Principal of ROBLOXIA High School * Jeff Probst as Jeff - the coach of the Survivor games. * Fryda Wolff as the Survivor Games Announcer - The announcer and the person who works in the front desk at the entrance. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Noah - the person who was stuck in prison in the "Jailbreak" world for 10 years. He also helps Jake and the others get back to ROBLOXIA before 1x1x1x1 starts domination to Planet Builder. * David Gallagher as Johnny - a person who wanted to get revenge from the cops from killing his friends, but then he gets arrested by the police of the "Jailbreak" world. He tries to help Jake and the others get back to ROBLOXIA. He is also dressed up as a "bacon hair". * Skylar Astin as Cop #1 * Sam Lerner as Cop #2 * David Kaye as Cop #3 * David Fynn as Cop #4 * Sean T. Krishnan as Cop #5 All ROBLOX Games Introduced In The Film (In No Specific Order) * Work at a Pizza Place * Jailbreak * Innovation Inc. Spaceship * Survivor * Ultimate Driving Game Series * Natural Disaster Survival Production Development At BloxCon in 2014, David Baszucki commented on the possibility of a feature film based on ROBLOX, saying it was not in his control whether or not the film would be made. The film was announced by DreamWorks Animation on October 20, 2016, with Joel Coward attached as director. DreamWorks Animation president Tom McGrath said of the film that "I think it gives us an opportunity to tell a bigger story, that maybe we can't tell on video games" and that "it's also an opportunity to broaden ROBLOX". On August 7, 2017, Universal Pictures confirmed that they would distribute and market the film worldwide, with the exception of China and its release date of November 27, 2019. The film was showcased at the 2018 Cannes Film Festival on May 10 along with eight other Universal films to help sell the movie to international distributors. On April 30, 2018, concept artwork and other information was officially revealed at BloxRadioCon in Moscow; the panel included additional plot details such as 1x1x1x1 starts attacking Planet Builder, Jake teams up with ROBLOXians Melvin, Jesse, Omar, Chad, Donny (who later betrayed the gang), TheDiamondMinecart, and must go on top of their universe to find Builderman to help and save Planet Builder from 1x1x1x1 from trying to destroy the planet. Writing Writing on the film began on Early December 2016. It has also been announced that it will be written by Robert Smigel. Casting The initial announcement of the film listed Oscar Issac as a robloxian alongside Ben Affleck as Builderman. On February 12, 2018, it was announced that Chris Evans and Jessica Chaistian joined the voice cast. By April 27, 2018, actors Mark Ruffalo and Ed Helms were in negotiations to join the cast. On May 16, Mark Wahlberg and Bill Hader were confirmed additions to the cast. On June 20, Mark Ruffalo stated through Twitter that he had begun recording for the film's songs. By June 22, Wahlberg commented in an interview on ''Jimmy Kimmel Live! that he had finished recording for an antagonist character in the film. At BloxCon in July 2018, DanTDM was announced to be portraying himself. On January 11, 2019, it was reported by Variety that Ben Schwartz had joined the cast. Steve Carell confirmed via Twitter on January 23 that he was a part of the film's cast. Animation The film was recorded at DreamWorks Studios at Glendale, CA for the US and Internationally. It will use 3D animation and CGI animation on actual ROBLOX Characters. CGI animation for props and certain sets were developed and animated by PowerAnimator, marking it the first time a DreamWorks Animation film used PowerAnimator. Animator Michel Gagné, after receiving an email from Joel Coward on June 10, 2017 and being pitched the project in early 2018, committed to it in early 2018 and started making some animated special effects for the movie on April 2, 2019. In early October 2018, Gagné reported that Nik Gipe was hired onto the film's staff as his assistant. The production of the film ended by August 29, 2019. Music The film's official soundtrack was released on November 8, 2019 by RCA Records. The film's songs and score were composed by Brian Eno, who first announced at GalaCon 2017 that he would be collaborating with a live studio orchestra for the film. On his songwriting for the film, Eno said, "I had to challenge myself to push beyond what had been done; to write bigger, more epic." It was stated through the BloxCon panel that the film would have a total of eight original songs. On February 17, 2019, it was announced that there would be seven songs. Recording for the score began on June 5, 2019, and finished on June 11. Taylor Swift contributed an original song to the film, titled "Unstoppable", which was released as a single on November 1, 2019. A music video for the song later released by Entertainment Weekly on November 5. Other artists included in the album are DNCE and CL. Release ROBLOX: The Movie was originally scheduled for release on November 27, 2019, which was subsequently moved up to November 22, 2019. The theatrical release will be accompanied by a short from Dog Man, The Wrath of Petey. On June 15, 2018, the film's Twitter account was launched. The film's official logo was revealed by Hollywood Reporter on June 20, 2018 and on the Roblox Facebook page on June 22. Marketing The characters in the film have ROBLOX Toys which are made by Jazwares and were released on August 1, 2019. The 2018 BloxCon panel included a brief preview for some of the planned merchandise being developed for the film, including T-shirts and graphics.33 On July 27, 2018, the Roblox Collectible Card Game hinted on Twitter about a new set of cards based on the film.53 Jazware's toyline for the film was shown and promoted at Toy Fair 2019 and various other toy conventions. Entertainment Earth has produced plushies for the film, and started releasing them in waves on their website. Several books and comics related to the film have been announced: Roblox: Annual 2020, which contains "exclusive content from the Roblox movie" and was released on August 10, 2019; and a "prequel" story released on August 1.60 On January 23, 2019, Hachette Book Group listed five different books for the film, all released on August 29, 2017. Books based on the film have been showcased at BookCon 2019 on June 4. IDW Publishing is publishing a comic book miniseries titled ROBLOX: The Movie Prequel, with the first issue released on June 28, 2019.67 Viz Media release an art book for the film on August 29, 2019. A teaser trailer for the film was released online on April 6, 2019. The first full trailer debuted online on June 28, 2019. The final theatrical trailer was released on September 12, 2019. The same day, the official ROBLOX Facebook page hosted a live Q&A stream with two of the movie's characters, Chad (voiced by Mark Ruffalo) and Jake (voiced by Oscar Issac). Thinkway Toys released a line of action figures based on the film, Pop! Vinyl also released a line of vinyl figures, which includes Jake, Builderman, Chad, and Sean. McDonald's released 12 toys in McDonald's Happy Meals on November 15, 2019. Ten books were released for the film: The Junior Novel, Sticker Activity Book, The Movie Storybook, Attack of 1x1x1x1!, Coloring & Activity Book, The Funny Joke Book, Meet the Gang, The Art of ROBLOX: The Movie, Planet Builder, Planet Hacker, and Jake's Paint Box. Universal Toons aired a The Making of ROBLOX: The Movie special on September 30. Home media Roblox: The Movie will be released on February 4, 2020 for digital downloads with a Blu-ray, DVD and On Demand scheduled for a February 25, 2020 release. Its special features will include deleted scenes, a music video for the song "Unstoppable", and more. Both releases will include two new short films, Melvin and Jesse's Portal Adventure ''and ''Laith's Test. Reception Box office As of January 26, 2020, Roblox: The Movie has grossed $429.7 million in the United States and Canada, and $478.2 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $907.9 million. On December 8, 2019, it reached the $500 million mark. On January 21, 2020, it reached the $900 million mark. In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside Frozen II, A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood and 21 Bridges, and was projected to gross anywhere from $90–135 million from 4,440 theaters in its opening weekend. It is playing in 2,500 3D theaters, 400 IMAX theaters, 800 premium large format screens, and 235 D-Box/4D enhanced theaters. It earned $31.5 million on its first day, including $7.5 million from Thursday previews, a record for an animated film in November. It went on to debut to $50 million, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Frozen II. In its second weekend the film $49.5 million, remaining in second once again behind Frozen II. In its third weekend, it grossed $97.5 million, topping the box office during the weekend. Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 75% based on 287 reviews, with an average rating of 6.79/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Roblox: The Movie is not only the first video game movie to ever be good, but also, the first to begin a shared universe." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 65 out of 100, based on 46 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it an average 4.5 out of 5 stars, with 71% saying they would definitely recommend it. Accolades Sequel On December 8, 2019, due to the success of the first film, DreamWorks announced that the sequel will be released on November 18, 2022. Oscar Issac is set to reprise his role as Jake.Category:EvanRocks Wiki